


snowy nights with you, my dear.

by sammys_lover



Series: christmas sweethearts [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Kissing, Snow, fluff and snuggles, snowball fights, spencer's so cute, ugh it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here's some Christmas-themed fluff with everyone's favorite brainiac <3</p><p>******REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED******<br/>if you want a private story-wink wink- email me at a.o.3smutmaster@gmail.com. I'll write any and all au's (and any kink. I don't judge)<br/>***BOTH OF THESE ACCOUNTS ARE UNDER THE NAME OF MY OC, NOT ME***</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowy nights with you, my dear.

walking into the house, you dropped your bag and walked into the living room, which you and spencer had already decorated with twinkle lights and stockings, holly, and a tree. you were still bundled up and not wanting to take anything off, considering the cold night air blowing in through an open window. 

"spence?" you called, walking toward the window, with the intention of closing it, when a snowball hit you square in the chest. you shrieked an surprise and heard spencer's laughter from outside. soon you were laughing too.  
"okay, you wanna go? let's go!"

you closed the window, running towards the back door and out into the snow, dodging spencer's snowballs that flew past your head. you dove behind a bush and scooped up snow, forming them into balls, then popping up, ready for an epic snowy battle. you saw spencer's running figure in the dark, and ran after him, throwing snowballs. you heard him exclaim and he tripped and fell on his side, and you pelted him mercilessly.

he got up and ran after you, catching you and holding you in his embrace with one hand. you were both laughing, and you turned and kissed him. he broke the kiss, and turned you around, your body flush against his. 

"it's about time you got home, I've been waiting out here for half an hour." he said jokingly, dropping snow on your head. you yelped and pushed him backwards, where he fell in the snow. you laid there next to him, and he wrapped his arms around you. the two of you stared at the stars for a while, casually dumping snow on each other. "I'm glad you're back, spencer." you said, placing a kiss on his cheek. he chuckled. "I'm glad I'm back too." you laid there staring at the stars until you started shivering.

spencer sat up first, and offered his hand and helped you up. you hugged him, and he happily kissed your hair.

"c'mon, let's go make some cocoa or something." 

the two of you walked back into the house, shaking off snow before going inside. you took off your winter coats and boots, casually draping the coats over a poor neglected chair.  
"why don't you go change into something warmer and i'll make the cocoa? I mean, do you know how many people die of hypothermia every fe-" you cut him off with a light kiss. he smiled awkwardly, blushing a little. "I-I was babbling again...sorry." you shook your head. "no, it's cute." you said, kissing his cheek and walking off to the bedroom and changing into sweatpants and a hoodie.

you grabbed the two santa hats sitting on the table in the hall before walking back into the big open living room where spencer was, setting two mugs of cocoa with candy canes and whipped cream on top on the coffee table. he looked up and smiled at you, and the two of you sat down on the couch, snuggled under a blanket, drinking cocoa and watching 'it's a wonderful life'. you had placed a hat on his head and yours.

you fell asleep with your head on his shoulder in the light of the Christmas tree.


End file.
